


The Game

by the_dagger_demon



Series: Taken tales [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Alcohol, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Character Development, Depression, Developing Relationship, F/M, Humor, Romantic Friendship, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:15:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26470252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_dagger_demon/pseuds/the_dagger_demon
Summary: You were always eager for bounties. Until you get a special one...
Relationships: The Drifter (Destiny)/Reader, The Drifter (Destiny)/You, The Drifter/Female Guardian (Destiny)
Series: Taken tales [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995658
Comments: 9
Kudos: 70





	1. Bounties

You were used to this. You did it on autopilot, with no thoughts or feelings, like a machine repeating commands over and over, every goddamn day.  
It never brought enjoyment or excitement; it was a job. Bounties.  
As many as you can get, from Zavala, from Banshee, from Shaxx, on every planet from Mercury to Dreaming City. You did them all.

You looked awful, to be honest – tired eyes, sunken cheeks, your armor became too big on you - but no one cared. No one ever said a word, they just were glad that someone does a dirty job for them and they were ready to pay for this. You didn’t mind. But not the money was point of your interest. 

Gambit was not an exception.  
Every day you fought guardians and Primevals alike, banked motes and invaded enemy team, hoping that one day it will finally kill you. That was your goal all along, these suicide missions and bounties. You never went to a raid or dungeon because it required communicating with team and was time-consuming. You worked alone, and you were rather spending this precious time on bounties, than on a bunch of kids trying to get the latest exotic weapon.  
You were no hero, just another guardian that got tired of the Light, you wanted to die and end this. Seeing the struggle after the Red War, infinite invasions of Vex and Taken, now these creepy Pyramids… it will never end.  
Believing in humanity? Hell no, you knew that even if all alien threat would be gone, people will destroy each other, that is just how it works. And you didn’t want to be a part of this circus.

Your Ghost desperately tried to talk you out of this, implying that it will revive you over and over if needed, and if the Traveler chose you to be here, it’s your sacred mission. You laughed, then spat on the floor and said, «Sacred mission my ass».

You once even tried to shoot your own Ghost, just like it happened to Cayde, but this little shit was always ready to dodge. It knew what you were thinking.  
So, you came up with a plan: maybe if you try hard enough, eventually you get injured so much that even Ghost won’t be able to revive or heal you. You savored the idea and got it moving.

+++

After picking up some lost gear that was sent to your post, you fast traveled to the Annex. The breeze made your hair fall on the face and brought chills down your spine. It’s winter already, and for some reason on Earth it always felt colder than on any other planet. Or maybe you just haven’t eaten for some time and it made your body weak.  
You decided to reroute your way and went past Drifter’s lair, hearing him and some male guardians arguing about something. You didn’t care.

Bazaar was full of people, as usual. A couple of Exo women were selling souvenirs from all parts of this galaxy, and a human guy was bargaining with them. Ikora was talking to with an Awoken guardian girl, Hawthorne was just spacing out on the view that lay right in front of everyone’s eyes. It was beautiful, and you didn’t want to admit it, but the Last City fascinated you. Even after the Red War that left it almost destroyed, it was standing there, ready to fight until the very end. You thought, «I wish I had this courage».  
Bazaar was also famous for its little shops and cafes, where food was cooked from fresh ingredients that they grew themselves. A lot of Earth vegetables, meat from Cabal Wardogs (really reminded about normal beef), soups and desserts made from fruits that grow on trees of the Dreaming City.  
But you didn’t have time for this, you came for a quick sandwich and a coffee – the only things that kept you alive.  
«I’ll take two spicy sandwiches and a double espresso», you said. Extra sandwich is for not coming back if you get too hungry on the middle of a mission.

After getting your order, you put it in your inventory. It was always ridiculous to see how your Ghost make all stuff just disappear in thin air and then rematerialize it back. If it’s all just a code, are we a code too? You shook these thoughts out of your head. It’s too insane even for you.

You stepped into a dimly lit room and the smell of gunpowder, sweat and Taken made you want to puke back your sandwich. You managed to keep it and made a big sip of your coffee. That did the trick.  
The Titan guardian finished talking with the Drifter and quickly left the room. Yup, you would not want to stay here too long too with this smell. But now you and the Rogue Lightbearer were alone.

He was leaning on the railing of a platform that was in the room. Behind was a glowing machine with a dark substance inside, moving and making a hissing sound. The man was a bit taller than you, had a gun under his belt, a headband and smirky eyes. He was playing with a jade coin, a symbol of Gambit, just like a dice in a gambling game. The only difference that this game, you were hoping, will kill you.

«Hey sister, lookin’ good», he greeted you. «Came for bounties as usual? Can’t get enough of good ol’ Gambit? », he chuckled.

You didn’t reply, just looked on the table next to him. There was a list of missions that you could do today. Defeat a Primeval, kill some guardians, use a sniper rifle and other easy tasks. You pulled out your Ghost to scan the list and marked everything as «accepted».

«Don’t waste this», Drifter said. You nodded and were ready to go.

You were almost on your way out when you heard his voice again.

«Can I ask you somethin’? », you turned back to him. «You come here every day and get everythin’ you can, right? Not my business, but I noticed ya look a bit pale, sister».

You rolled your eyes. Yeah, sure, like he cares.

«Don’t give me that look! I’m genuinely concerned, I need healthy guardians to do the job, okay? »

Job. These bounties never end, almost like they were made to never end. So guardians don’t think about something else, something bigger than that.

You turned away.

«Is that a spicy sandwich I smell? »

You made a face like you ate a lemon. You heard of Drifter’s relationships with food, it was impossible to ignore his bragging about cooking Hive and Cabal before every Gambit match. But smell the sandwich from your inventory? No way.

«Do you have a spare? I haven’t eaten in AGES! », you recognized a fake pleading right away, but it left you with curiosity what he will say next. «Let’s make a deal. Spicy sandwich for an extra bounty. »

You quickly turned back to him.  
«Ahh, I knew you’ll be interested! », he laughed. «Whatcha say, hotshot?»

You couldn’t waste this opportunity. Who knows, maybe this extra bounty will be your last.  
The Ghost rematerialized the sandwich and you held it out to the Drifter. He reached his hand in leather glove to it, but you pulled the sandwich back, waiting for a bounty check.

«Okay, okay, », he laughed. «The deal’s a deal.» He got a card from the inner pocket of his coat and let your Ghost scan it. You didn’t even look at it and tossed the sandwich to the man. Of course, he caught it.

«Wanna play a lil’ game with me? », he said out of nowhere. You shook your head in «no» and walked away from the room. In the corridor outside you heard:

«Too bad, 'cause we’re already playin’.»

You froze in place.  
Opened your bounty list.  
The latest one said: «Play a game with the Drifter».


	2. The talk

The night was your favorite time of the day. All good guardians were asleep, and the bad ones were hanging out in the local bar. That’s where you found yourself after this long and another «not deadly» day.  
You chose the table away from everyone, in a corner. Robot-waiter politely asked if you want any snacks with your cheap Tower beer, but you were not hungry. Not after what happened. This stupid spicy sandwich put you into position you did not expected.  
It was your third glass, and your thoughts were all around this bounty you got. You finished the rest of them, but never found the courage to get back to Drifter and receive your payment. Because you didn’t know what to expect, he might laugh at you or just be a creep, who knows what this «game» is. Maybe Gambit? Too simple.  
Your sense of accomplishment also bothered you – finish every mission except this one. So annoying!  
But the worst thing is that you must come back there tomorrow for more bounties, you just can’t abandon your goal for this stupid reason. What did you get yourself into?  
People around were loud. Laughing and smoking, some were still in their armor, probably intended to flex. Big Titan guy was playing a drinking game with Hunter girl, she looked like she could hold her liquor pretty well. It was something like «truth or dare», but you didn’t even try to listen what they were talking about. Eventually the guy said something, and the rest of their company burst with laughter. You turned away.  
You had no friends. You died when the war was almost over. The Ghost found you and revived, and you cursed this day forever. Dead things should stay dead.  
At first it was even fun, fighting aliens, meeting with other guardians and once you even had a clan. But you were always silent and serous type, so never made strong bonds with anyone.  
Eventually people found new friends, new clans and you ended up alone. Of course, it didn’t help when you decided to end this life, but honestly you were happy that no one will get hurt because of your decision.  
Your only friend was you alone. And even that you were doubting.  
You ordered another drink. The Drifter. The Man with no name. You heard of him from other people: Zavala was not very fond of him, but some guardians praised him because of Gambit. These sadists enjoyed fighting other guardians, they loved to bother them while they carry precious motes and trying not to die.  
Motes. Who knows what there were for. You heard rumors that Drifter eats them while no one is watching. You closed your eyes. Fucking sandwich.

+++

You got drunk and it was not the best feeling in the world. But at least your fear got replaced with anger. Who the fuck does that? Giving a sneaky bounty where you sell your soul if you don’t look too closely. Of course, you exaggerated, but it felt so unfair.  
You got up, and the world had spun for a moment. You focused on one dot on the wall in front of you, then finished your glass with one big sip. It’s time to get your reward.  
You checked your bounties once more, but «The Game» one had no time limit, nor you could abandon it.  
You stepped out the bar and took a deep breath of fresh night air. At this moment you just wanted to become a wind and feel nothing, fly away from this place and this duty to be guardian. You’re no guardian, you’re a coward.  
The light of the Last City blinked on the horizon; the Traveler hanged above it like a giant golf ball. Bazaar was quiet and dark and only a couple of streetlights were working.  
You were still mad and went right away to look this Drifter in the eye. You had no thoughts; you didn’t know what you’ll say but you’ve hoped he will understand without them.  
It was night, but you saw a light coming from his room. You stopped in the corridor, not being able to move, the fear came back. You wanted to turn away, go back to your bed and forget about all of it, just ignore Gambit bounties from now on. But you couldn’t. You are just too tired of living.

«C’mon, I heard your footsteps, don’t be shy», he yelled from the room. It took you out of trance and his voice brought back your anger.

You inhaled and stepped into his workshop. He was standing with his back turned to you, trying to plug something into this big glowing machine of his.  
You stood there awkwardly for a minute, waiting until he turns and sees you, but Lightbearer was too busy wish his stuff. You coughed, getting attention. He looked over his shoulder.

«Ahh, hi sister, you are late today. Thought you’d never come.» Drifter wiped his hands with dirty towel and put on his gloves.  
You looked at him. He looked in his forties, blue eyes with a lot of wrinkles around them looked at your curiously. His cheeks were full of scars and he hadn’t shaved in a while. You didn’t say a word.

«Are ya mad at me, hotshot? I see you’re mad, » he said. «But let’s say you were in a wrong place at the right time. »

You pulled out your Ghost and checked every bounty as «finished», one by one, looking right into his eyes. Until there was only one.

«You’re mad. I like it.»

You got goosebumps. What does he want from you?

«Look, kid, I know what you were trying to do, » he crossed his arms. «Gettin’ all these bounties. I’m not gonna let you kill yourself with that. Not on my watch.»

How does he know? And why does he care?

«And I know why you came here. This game… don’t worry, it’s not weird or creepy, it’s a simple game of questions.»

«Questions?»

«Aha, so you can speak, it’s gonna make things much easier! » Drifter laughed. «Yes, every time we see each other, we can ask each other a question. You win when I get a question I don’t want to answer. Easy! »

«I’m not interested.»

Drifter looked at you seriously.

«Then I’ll never give you any of my bounties and I’ll make sure no one else gives them to you too.» His face changed from friendly to serious and his voice became as cold as an ice.

You were caught off guard. Why does he test you, what was so hard by just doing bounties?  
You lost your balance and moved on one foot. The silence was suffocating.

«Are you drunk?»

«No,» you looked away.

Drifter looked at you for a minute and started to laugh.  
«You are the worst at lying, sister. That means you won’t be lyin’ to me.»

You felt awkward. This man was making you feel like a kid. You thought that he is at this age when he could be your dad. You discarded this thought out of your head. God no.

«Come on, I’m not gonna ask you somethin’ creepy, Drifter’s promise!»

You didn’t believe even a single word he said. But you had no options. He will take your goal from you and you worked very hard to make it work. You don’t want to lose, not to someone like him.

You signed.

«Okay.»

Drifter rubbed his hands in anticipation. 

«Then we have a deal.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was very shy to post something, even if i almost finished the story. But now I can't wait to share it with you. Thank you for reading!


	3. Questions

«So, I started the game, meaning I have the rights to ask you somethin’ first», Drifter looked so tempted and so proud of himself that you wanted to punch him in the face. Instead your whole body got tense. You were not ready. And you also wanted to throw up.

«Are you okay, sister?» Drifter pushed a small chair to you. «Sit down, relax.»

You sat, but it didn’t make you feel better. The smell was unbearable, this man was unbearable, this life was unbearable. You sighed.

«What do you want to ask?»

«Hey, you stole my first question!»

You closed the eyes so you could stop the world spinning.

«You’ve had one too many today, kid. I can take bounties from ya, but I can’t be your babysitter. Can’t stop you from stupid decisions either.»

«I don’t need you to stop me. It’s all your idea.»

«Oh yes, I’m well aware of that,» he grinned. «So, my first question is…»

You got up. You can’t do it now; you have to leave. You turned and ran from the room, crossed Bazaar, and ended up in a small alley that lead to your quarters. You stopped to catch your breath, hot air was coming from your mouth, and you slid down the wall. Your thoughts were a mess, your body was fucked by the alcohol and tiredness from fighting all day. 

You stayed like that until you couldn’t feel your hands from the cold and decided to head inside.  
Entered your room. With lights out you just found your bed, fell on it, and dozed out.

+++

The Ghost’s alarm was the worst thing ever made. You waved away to make it stop, and the sound went off. You winced and opened one eye; the room was full of sunlight, the window was open, and you could hear merchants from Bazaar.

The headache was awful. You reached the bedside table and found pills in the drawer, then sat on the bed.

«Good morning, guardian! » Ghost greeted you with a friendly tone. «Another nice and sunny day!»

With your hand you made a sign «shut up». Ghost sighed and flew away.

While heading to the bathroom you looked at yourself in the big mirror – and instantly regretted it. Dirty clothes and hair, tired hangover face, and the smell… well, at least you didn’t throw up.

You washed your face and took pills, then decided to take a shower. Fully naked you looked at all the bruises and cuts after these days in battle. Some of them were pretty bad, blue and yellow galaxies adorned your tights, arms and torso. You had a cut on your lip too, nails were all broken, and hands were dirty and full of old blood. But, unfortunately, none of these marks were fatal.

Hot water burned the cuts, but you liked it. It’s always weird to feel alive but hurt; you feel aware of your own body when it happens. With all this bullshit of reviving and healing, people just forgot how it is. It doesn’t make sense anymore, but only pain reminds you about the true meaning of life. You spaced out for a bit, letting the water wash away dirt and thoughts. Until you remembered Drifter.  
You knew it’s going to take a while. What questions does he have for you? And what you can ask him (though you didn’t really care about answers), so he would want to stop the game?  
You grinned. It was actually funny, that out of all people, only this man noticed what you’re doing. And this fake bounty? You admitted, it is kind of genius. 

You still felt like shit, but at least you were clean, and the headache was gone. You dressed up and stepped outside. The sun was aggressive to your eyes, the air was cold, but you were in a good mood.  
Old lady in the café made you two coffees and two sandwiches, and you headed into the beast’s lair.

When you entered the room, Drifter was talking to other guardians. He pat one of them on the shoulder, laughing, then noticed you behind.

«Hey, sister, how you’re livin’?» He made a sign to guardians that the conversation is over. They left you alone.

«I brought you something.» You put coffee on the table next to him and tossed the sandwich. He caught it with a confusion on his face. «Wanted to say sorry for leaving yesterday like that.»

He smiled.

«Don’t mention it. Somethin’ happened? Nothin’ happened, ol’ Drifter haven’t seen anythin’!»

You got a tiny «emergency» bottle from your inner pocket and added whiskey into your coffee. That will make the hangover smoother. While doing it, you looked at the man. He nodded. You added whiskey in his coffee too. You both cheered silently and made a big gulp.

«Got bounties for me?» You bit from your sandwich.

«Plenty, plenty,» Drifter pointed out on the table. «But are ya ready to play by my rules?»

You looked at him seriously. Go big or go home.

«Yes.»

He made a bite from his sandwich and groaned. You felt a shiver. This guy probably eats Hive.

«This is de-li-ci-ous!» He looked at the sandwich with such warmth in his eyes that you felt uncomfortable. «Thanks for the lunch, hotshot.»

You shrug. He finished the rest in seconds, then looked at you. The silence was tense.

«What’s your favorite color?»

You froze. Is that a joke? You thought he will ask you some psychological questions, so he can convince you to not kill yourself. You were ready for anything. Instead he is asking you about… colors?

«Black.»

«Care to explain why?»

«It’s the second question.»

«Oh, come on, indulge me, sister. It’s the same topic!»

You sighed. This man was just a big kid.

«I like it, because it’s the absence of color, it’s the devourer of light. It’s cool and classy.»

He nodded in approval.

«Can’t agree more, kid. I was always on the dark side myself.» He chuckled.

You checked all bounties as «accepted». Drifter was watching while you were doing this. You felt his eyes on you.

«I do have a question for you,» you said. He raised his eyebrow. You turned to him and looked right into his blue eyes. «What’s your name?»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was very shy to post something, even if i almost finished the story. But now I can't wait to share it with you. Thank you for reading!


	4. The Fight

“My name's Drifter, that’s how I prefer to be called now.” The man looked at you wish such coldness in his eyes, that you instantly regretted to be so bald. “I hope you can respect that.”

You looked down like a guilty child, thinking that he might have just avoided what you asked; but it was still an answer.

“I do, I’m sorry.”

“Good.” His voice was so cold that you had goosebumps. For one moment you wanted to hear it closer, right in your ear, but you quickly stopped this train of thought.

“You probably were tempted to ask this, but I assure ya, it’s nothing worth askin’,” Drifter made one step closer. Your heart skipped a beat. “Are you okay, sister?”

“I am... yes. Just got lost in thoughts.”

“Mind sharin’?”

“It’s private.” Of course, you don’t want to tell him what you just thought about. You’d rather bite your own tongue off, than tell him that. Except if he asks directly. 

You quickly checked the rest of the bounties and, waving with your hand “goodbye”, left the room. Now it’s time to come back to the original goal. And just hope missions will kill you faster than your developing curiosity in the Rogue Lightbearer.

+++

It was the Day of Gambit, so after preparing for the match, you called in transmit to the Derelict. Drifter’s ship was strange, it looked absolutely abandoned, only the sound of the engine proved there’s still someone to control it. “Does he lives here too?” you thought. The mini planet, that it was carrying, glowed from inside, and you’ve been there once - and almost lost yourself. The vortex in the Reckoning gave you a panic attack, so you just returned to the orbit with no intention of coming back ever again.

After the system connected you to your team, you got teleported to the cages with transparent walls, facing opponents. You decided to not join to the voice chat, it always only distracts you.  
You looked at the platform above, Drifter was coming.

“Ding, ding, ding, ding” he flicked the jade coin with his fingers. “Hive! Bring a sword.”

You cursed. Hive were the worst for you, the Shriekers always gave you a hard time. Their screams made you shiver; the unworldly magic and rituals were way too creepy. You switched your weapons and looked at Drifter again. He grinned, looking right at you, then transmitted the team on the battlefield.

“Don’t die on me, sister.” you heard in your headphones. Almost like he said it just to you, but you knew there were other girls in your team. Why do you even care?

+++

The match was great until you summoned a Primeval. You managed to invade a couple of times and wipe the enemies, but your team was obviously weak. Dying on Envoys and invaders, taking your heavy ammo for no reason and not doing any damage to the boss, you almost wanted to connect to voice chat and tilt at them. But after a deep breath you decided to stay and defend invaders, while trying to kill Primeval.  
It was hard, getting shots from monsters and enemies, you were constantly on the edge of death, but it only made you go in with extra rush. You did so much, you just couldn’t let it slip.  
Your armor looked absolutely destroyed, the leather on your arms was full of holes and cuts, exposing fresh wounds, bleeding and messy. You broke a rib or two, but still was alive. The pain was so strong, that it made your body pumped, you were reckless. You gave everything to win. And you did.  
Laying on the ground, finally dead, but ready to be revived, you felt so light. You were so tired to fight, but it’s the only thing that kept you engaged. You knew these wounds and broken bones are nothing, you’ll still be alive in twenty seconds. You should be under a bomb to make it hard for your Ghost to remake you again. Maybe next time it’s going to be Cabal. They usually carry grenade launchers.

Ghost revived you on your ship. It didn’t heal any wounds, just like you asked it before. It’s the only thing you agreed on, back to life but broken. You leaned back on the captain seat. It hurts like hell. Time to go home and fix yourself up.

While the ship was on course to the Tower, you checked your bounties. They were all done, and you thought about what next question Drifter prepared for you. This game was ridiculous, but at least it made your days more interesting. It’s been a couple of weeks since you exchanged questions, some of them were silly, other ones took you days to answer. You mostly asked him simple stuff, and even forgot that this game eventually has to end.  
One day he asked you if you want to accompany him on his “little mission”. He smiled so shady that you refused. It was supposed to be today, so at the time you come to get payment for your bounties, he will be back.  
You thought about him more often, thinking about his answers over and over. You learned that he was quite old, one of the first Lightbearers, and had some shit going on in the past. He lost his friends and loved ones but kept fighting in his own way. Some guardians were nice to him but liked to talk behind his back. You never saw them again.  
He was always concerned about you, and once he even wanted to stop the game and giving you bounties, but you looked him in the eyes, and he backed off.  
It felt like you are getting a real friend. And you were planning to invite him to have a drink.

###

Every step echoed with a sharp pain in your body, but you really wanted to see him. Out of all people you encountered during the day, it’s the only person that could make you smile. The first time you smiled because of his joke he couldn’t believe his eyes.

“What’s with your face?” he said. “I might’ve lost my mind, because I've never seen ya smile, sister. I like it.”

You blushed. Since that day you were not afraid to relax around him anymore.

Today was especially rough. You stopped in the corridor to catch your breath when you heard Drifter humming a song. This melody reminded you about something, but it was slipping from your mind. It felt so calm and cozy, that you sat on the stairs and closed your eyes to listen to it a bit more. The visions you had in the head took you back to times when you were alive. Really alive.  
You had a family. You lived in the small house in the middle of sunflower fields, your mother loved to make a cinnamon apple pie, and father was always smoking a pipe. Simple days. You remembered the smell of your hair after bath, clean sheets of your bed, your favorite toy - a white cat with blue eyes.  
You were a teenager when the war started, and you had to become a military like everyone else to protect Earth. You grew up with a rifle in your hands. There was no end of this war, but you kept pushing, until you came home and found burned fields and dead parents. Tears filled your eyes.

“Hey, hotshot, are you okay?” You felt a gentle touch on your shoulder. You fell asleep on the stairs.

“Oh, yes, I’m sorry. It was a hard day.” You got up but immediately started to fall because of pain.

He caught you. “Just like a sandwich,” you thought.

“Come with me, I’ll patch you up.” Drifter held you under the arm and helped to slowly enter the room. He smelled like a rusty gun, but warm. He smelled like a man, and the scent of his body made you inhale it deeper. You didn’t want to let it go.

He let you sit on a bunch of containers with unknown content. You leaned on the wall and made a painful sigh.  
Drifter removed your armor, leaving only leather pants and top. You let him do that, even if you felt ashamed.

It was his turn to ask you.

“Why are you doing this, eh? I know you’re strong, sister, but this... this probably hurts like a bitch.” he rolled your sleeve and examined the wounds.

“I want to die,” you said simply. There’s no point of hiding it, and honestly, you had no energy to lie. “I’m tired.”

He looked at you. You smiled with a great pain on your face.


	5. Care

When you opened your eyes, it was dark. You couldn’t say how long you were asleep, nor where you are. After some minutes, recalling what happened, you tried to get up and a sharp pain pierced your body. You groaned.

“Easy there, everything is okay,” you heard a robotic voice. Your Ghost was right next to you, hovering in the air. He looked concerned, white eye was looking right at you. He turned on the light, but very slightly, so you wouldn’t be blinded.

“Where am I?” you looked around. The room was small, on your right you saw a desk with weapon parts and schematics. There were bookshelves everywhere, armor pieces and jars with something you couldn’t identify. You were laying on the simple mattress in the body bag, and you felt that the pillow smelled like... gunpowder. And Taken.

You are at Drifter’s place.

“How are you feeling? I already contacted Drifter that you woke up, he is on his way.”

“Honestly, could be better,” you said. “How did I end up here?”

“You lost consciousness and he brought you here. I thought it’s not safe to tell him where you live.”

“So, you let a stranger to carry me to his place?”

“Is he really a stranger to you?”

You didn’t answer. Instead, you looked at what you were wearing. It was still your battle underclothes, but with no sleeves, and pants became shorts. Your arms and legs were covered in bandages. You lifted your shirt; wounds on your stomach were not touched, but also didn’t looked too bad.

“Did you heal me?”

“No, as we arranged. Drifter was not happy that I’m not doing anything, so he treated your limbs himself. His Ghost took care of your front and back.” Ghost sounded almost jealous that someone else did his job for you. He cared about you but lost his patience to argue a long time ago. Now he did only what you told him to - revive. Nothing else.

You nodded and suddenly felt ashamed. He carried you here, wounded, after his shady mission. You remembered the song he was humming and what you recall saying last. He was not supposed to know. It’s not his problem, but you felt like he is not going to let it slip.

You heard footsteps behind the door, and it started to pull up. You realized that this room is inside of some kind of container. First thing you saw was Drifter’s mad face. You wanted to hide under the blanket.

“Hey, hotshot,” he said without his friendly tone. “How are you?"

“I’m fine.” It was a lie, your ribs were obviously broken, and a cut on your lip was burning. You licked it and felt a metallic taste. Drifter watched you silently, then put a paper bag on the bed.

“Brought you somethin’.”

You looked inside, grabbed a bottle of water, and started to drink insatiable. At one moment you choked and spilled it on yourself. Coughing, you wiped your mouth with an arm in bandages. Then looked at Drifter like a lost puppy. He really tried not to smile, but eventually gave up. You felt relieved seeing him in his normal state.

“Careful, kid, I don’t want you to die on my bed,” he sat next to you. “Is there somethin’ you need?”

You put your hand on his arm.

“Something stronger than that.”

He chuckled.

“Are you sure? You were roughed up pretty bad. I did what I could, and your stupid Ghost refused to heal ya…”

You stopped him, grabbing his arm tighter.

“I asked him to do that. I’m glad he’s loyal to me.” You nodded to your Ghost. He nodded back. “And for what you did... thank you. I’m grateful.”

Drifter looked at your Ghost with distrust, then put his hand with leather glove on yours.

“Ol’ Drifter just happy you feel better,” he sighed. “You scared a shit out of me back there.”

“I’m sorry. I went to invite you for a drink.”

He smiled.

“Looks like you really want to share it with me. How can I refuse?” He got up. “But first, you need to find other clothes and change bandages.”

You looked at yourself. You totally have to change.

“Then escort me home,” you said. Your Ghost wanted to say something, but you cut it, looking right into his eye. “He is not a stranger.”

###

People watched how a strange couple was walking through the Square. You were covered in bandages, limping, and swearing on every step you made; Drifter was holding you under the arm, helping to walk and making fun of your stupid look. It was a path of shame, but you didn’t care, because you were not alone.

Ghost opened the door, and you tumbled into the flat. Drifter helped you to sit on the bed and looked around.

“Your place is even worse,” he said. “At least mine is quiet.”

“You literally live in the container,” you parried. “Sorry if your sense of style is hurt now.”

He laughed.

“Ya want me to leave while you’re preparing’?”

“I don’t care. I might need some help with bandages,” you shrugged and tried not to think that your place is a mess and having a guest was not in your plans.

“No problem,” he nodded and helped you get up.

The mirror in your bathroom showed you an awful picture, it was even worse than you expected. You removed bandages and examined the wounds - they were fresh but clean, Drifter did a good job. You smiled; no one ever took care of you. You were always by yourself, licking your own wounds after every battle.  
Every move was painful, and you clumsily tried to change clothes. Eventually you managed to get naked.

“Hey,” you said quietly. The Ghost appeared above your palm and looked at you with question in the eye. You looked away. “Can you... heal me a bit?”

He couldn’t believe it but nodded happily. A few moments later he fixed your ribs and the worst cuts. The pain went away, you finally could take a deep breath. If you’re planning to have a party, good health is what you need now.

“Thank you.”

You could bet that Ghost smiled, even if it had no mouth. When he disappeared, you took a quick shower and grabbed clothes from a drawer. It was a dress. You were never a very “girly” type, but this dress looked grungy: dark red, slightly short, tight on the waist and hips and had long sleeves. You put minimum makeup to hide some bruises on your face, brushed the hair, looked at yourself on the mirror with appraising glance. You looked decent.

When you came from the bathroom, you saw Drifter smoking in the window. It was very rare that someone had real cigarettes in this world. He heard you coming and turned his head.

“Welcome back, do ya need help with bandages...” he suddenly stopped, examining you. You felt his eyes on your body, sliding down your neck, waist, and legs. You were on the edge of uncomfortableness.

“I’m fine now, asked Ghost to fix me up a bit. But I do need your help with something.” you turned back to him, showing opened zipper.

Drifter threw his cigarette in the window and got up. You heard him coming closer, you heart was beating faster. He removed his gloves and put them on the bed, you felt little tickle of his fingers on your back; you heard him breathing deep.  
To distract yourself, you asked:

“How was your mission?”

“Good, good,” you heard relief in his voice. “Ya missed a lot of fun.”

He closed the zipper very carefully, removing your hair from the way. You exhaled.

“Ah, I forgot, I got ya somethin’.” You turned to him and the distance between you was less than you ever let people have. Way less.  
You looked at each other, then you made a little step back, and chuckled shyly. He scratched his head and put the gloves on. Then took something from his pocket and gave it to you.  
It was a small box, inside you found a ring.

“Don’t worry, it’s not a proposal,” he laughed. “I just thought you might like it.”

The ring was made of silver, and had a shape of a snake, it’s eye pitch black; you put it on, it was bending around the finger. You had no words. It was beautiful.

“Thank you,” you smiled. “I’ll cherish it forever.”

“Glad to be of service, ma’am,” Drifter bowed. “Ready for step two?”

“Always ready.” You predicted a nice evening. Your heart felt warm the first time in a lot of years.


	6. The Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to my favorite chapter. Hope you have some confetti.

The local bar seemed lively, you noticed the same fireteam you saw before - big Titan guy, Hunter girl and two Warlocks. They were laughing, but this time you didn’t turn away. Instead you looked at Drifter, he was busy talking to someone while getting drinks for both of you on the counter.  
You saw his back and a cheek; he was leaning on the bar. His coat looked classy, furry armor on the shoulders was quite big. He was in a good mood, and you caught yourself on a thought that you might be the reason.  
The ring on your hand was shining in the lights of the bar. You looked closer - the work was great, the details of snake’s skin were amazing, and the black eye was definitely made of Taken. You were carrying the Darkness on your finger.

“Admirin’ the work?” You heard suddenly, and you jumped on the place. “Easy now, sorry for sneakin’ up.”

He brought two beers and two shots of something green.

“Why did you help me? You could’ve brought me to the local doc or something.” It was still a game of questions after all.

He looked down on his beer.

“Because I care about ya, hotshot. You were in trouble.”

“It still doesn’t mean that you couldn’t take me to the clinic.”

“It’s true. I guess I thought I can manage it myself. Plus, I don’t trust doctors.” He made a sip.

You were not satisfied with the answer but didn’t know what you really wanted to hear. You let it slide this time.

“Cheers,” you both drank a shot of absinthe, chasing it with beer. Drifter was amazed by your ability to not even wrinkle after the strong drink. You ordered another one right away, robot-waiter bowed and left.

“You come here often?” he tried to make a small talk. It was awkward, so you just showed your finger in “wait” and took another shot that the waiter brought.

“You just waisted the question.”

“Alright, alright,“ he laughed and drank a shot too, then leaned back on the chair.

“And I have a proposition for you,” you had an idea you were carrying since a while. It’s probably a very bad idea and you’ll regret it very fast, but here and now you didn’t care. It was your night.

Drifter raised his eyebrow.

“Tell me, sister, what do ya want?”

“Want to play a game within a game?” You leaned down to him above the table, right to his ear. “Want to play “Truth or Dare” with me?” With these words you took a pack of cigarettes from his inner pocket. It’s been a long time since you smoked, and you were craving for it.

“Aren’t we already playin’ half of this game? The Truth part.” he grinned.

“I know, but what about some action?” Drifter lighted up your cigarette, and you leaned back, trying to make a ring out of smoke.

“Ya want some action? I can give you the action.” He looked excited, and you thought maybe you went a bit too far. Who knows what he can force you to do.

“Then... Truth or dare, Drifter?”

“Truth.”

“Do you actually eat Hive?”

He laughed.

“There were times when I did. Hungry times. Dark times. But now I have you bringin’ me sandwiches, so I have nothin’ to worry about.”

“How does it taste like?”

“Depends how you cook it. Or don’t.” He chuckled. “Truth or dare, sister?”

You were ready.

“Dare.”

“Oooh, ya going all in,“ The Rogue Lightbearer looked at you with respect. “Lemme think.”

You got another shot, it was starting to be hot, so you made your hair into a little bun. You heard the music playing in the bar, it was a song you liked.

“Dance for me.”

You looked at Drifter with incomprehension. He wants you to... dance?  
Some guardians were already having fun on the little dancefloor in the middle of the bar. They were drunk and happy. You were tipsy and awkward.

“Go ahead, you asked for a dare,” Drifter watched you looking on the dancefloor. “Don’t back up now.”

You got yourself into it, he is right. But it’s been so much time since you danced. Usually you do it alone in your apartment, and not serious at all, and now you have to go in the middle of the crowd and dance for a man that took care of you. For a man that became the closest person you ever had.

The song was your favorite, the alcohol burned your blood, so it was easier than you thought. People moved to let you inside of their giant dancing mechanism, and for some reason you felt yourself like a part of this party. You danced. You moved your hips and lifted your arms, closed your eyes and let the music carry you. People supported your moves, you were dancing alone, but you were dancing with each one of them. The Hunter girl from before was here, right in front of you, her dark skin was shining from the sweat, her lips were opened, she danced with you, you felt her hot body. Behind was her buddy Titan, you felt his breathing on your neck, his hands were on your tights, it was a dance, you danced with them. You were sweating too, your bun fell, so the hair was all around your face. You looked across the room. Drifter was watching. He looked... hungry.  
You danced for him. You made provocative moves; the dress played good on your body. You danced with this fireteam couple that were extra close to you, and you looked at Drifter with a challenge in your eyes. He was watching, and he couldn’t take his eyes off you.

Eventually the song ended, and the next one was more chill and basic. The show was over.  
You looked at Hunter, she smiled.

“Let’s do this again.”

“You were amazing.” Titan said. They left.

You came back to your seat and finished the beer at once.

“The dare is done.”

“Sister, ya got some moves.”

You smiled like a winner. The alcohol made you care less, and you were feeling much better than before. You grabbed his arm.

“Truth or dare?”

He grinned.

“Now I want it to be fair. An eye for an eye, right? Dare. Shoot me.”

Your first thought was to ask him to stop the game. But the second thought was...

“Show me something that you never showed anyone before.”

He pondered, then put his hands behind the head and removed the bandana. You saw a big, long scar, going from the top left of his forehead and ending above the opposite eyebrow. It also was black, like Taken’s claw went through, but never healed. You reached your fingers to touch it gently, but Drifter stopped you.

“Better not to,” he put his headband back. “It might be last thing ya ever touch.”

“What happened?”

“Leave it for the truth.”

He looked away; it was clearly something he didn’t enjoy doing.

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t mention it, kid. Everyone has their dark secrets, right?”

You nodded. You told him yours, he showed you one of his. Does it mean he trusts you now? And what other secrets he has? You bet a lot, knowing how old he is. Luckily, the age difference never was an issue between you.

“Whatcha thinking about, hotshot?” Drifter interrupted your thoughts. “Don’t like ol’ guy anymore?”

“Nothing, just think you’re right. Everyone has their secrets.”

“Then I hope you gonna choose truth,” he winked. “Truth or dare?”

“Truth,” you smiled. What possibly can go wrong?

“Tell me about your fears,” he said with a fake eerie voice.

You thought for a minute.

“Your Reckoning. I have nightmares about the vortex in there.”

“Really? Never heard of a guardian who is scared of a little tornado of darkness.” he chuckled. “Want me to turn it off next time?”

You widened your eyes.

“You can do that?”

He had burst with laughter.

“Of course not,” you rolled your eyes. He got you. “You’re so naive, and it’s not the best quality, sister.”

You crossed your arms and looked away. He touched your cheek and said with an apologetic voice:

“I’m sorry, hotshot, thought it was funny.”

“Truth or dare,” you said with an icy voice.

“Dare.”

You got up from your seat and went to the counter. In five minutes you came back with a tray; the large variety of shots shined in the dim lights of the bar.

“Outdrink me. Winner gets everything.”

“Everythin’?”

“Yes, they can do what they want.”

You thought about finally breaking this game. If he wants to talk and ask questions, he has to learn how to do it like a normal person. But looking at the man you couldn’t say what he was thinking about. He just grinned.

“I like your style, sister. Too bad you will lose this. I had ages to practice.”

“We will see, big mouth,” you were ready for this challenge. The tension between you was almost visible, people around turned to see what’s going on.

You cheered the first shot and swallowed the hot liquid. First round goes well.  
People sat closer, some shady guardians were on the side of Drifter, familiar fireteam that you danced with were on your side. They cheered when you got a second shot. Hunter was whispering to you techniques how to not get drunk too fast, old Warlock guy was patting Drifter’s shoulder. Your table suddenly became so long, you were so far from each other. Light and Darkness. Drifter looked at you with a challenge in his blue eyes, smiling. You swore you saw a fire in them; you wanted to tell him “flame me alive”. But instead you got a third shot. People cheered, Drifter spat on the floor and joined you.  
You felt nauseous already, Titan next to you massaged your shoulders like a couch between boxing rounds. Someone gave you a bottle of water; you made a sip.

“Feelin’ good?” you heard Drifter’s mocking voice. It made you furious, and you took a fourth shot. He repeated after you.

Suddenly you were not so sure that you’ll win anymore. He had more time to get used to this. You heard Hunter’s whisper in your ear, saying exactly what you thought about:

“We have to distract him.”

You turned to her, and she gave you a kiss. Her soft lips touched yours, she put her hand on your cheek. You felt like your heart will jump out of the chest but decided to play along. People yelled; someone threw confetti at you. You thought “What? Where the fuck they got confetti?”  
While kissing, you opened your eyes and looked at Drifter, smiling playfully. Hunter put her hand in your hair, you bit her lips. If the look could kill, the Rogue Lightbearer would make you die instantly. He was mad.

Hunter broke the kiss and looked at you. You both laughed. You drank a fifth shot, then said:

“Feelin’ good, brother?”

“Careful what you’re playin’ with,” he dunked two shots. One after another. You felt a little tickle down your stomach.

The tray was almost empty, only two shots left. You took one of them and managed to drink it, even if you were ready to puke it back. It was too much, but you still were alive. Before you could grab the second one, Drifter did it first. He laughed and finished it, smashing the table with an empty glass.  
People went crazy. Everyone saw what he did. He outplayed you, stealing your shot and making the score uneven. He won.

You couldn’t believe your eyes. Everyone was clapping and congratulating Drifter, and he got up from his seat, came close to you and whispered in your ear:

“Now you’re all mine.”


	7. The Fear

After taking a fuzzy pill to prevent hangover tomorrow, you found yourself in bed. It was a crazy day, but also the most exciting in the past... years? Laying on the bed, you recalled what happened - Drifter’s song, his room, his gentle touch, the dance, the Hunter’s kiss... and Rogue Lightbearer’s last phrase. You shivered. It was your fault, you made the rules that turned against you, and now it’s time to face the consequences. Eventually you managed to fall asleep.

+++

Loud knock at the door woke you up. Your Ghost was almost ready to check who is it, but you stopped him.

“I’ll get it.”

You rubbed your eyes, yawned, and lazily went to the front entrance. It was still the night, so you put a bit of lights on. Knocks continued harder.

“I’m coming, I’m coming,” with these words you opened the door. On the doorstep of your apartment was the Rogue Lightbearer himself.

He looked wasted. He stayed in the bar after you said goodbye and left home, but you didn’t expect to see him again tonight.

He looked at you strangely, breathing deep, with the same fire in his eyes. You had just your underwear and a t-shirt you sleep in, and you felt... not safe.

“Is everything okay?”

He didn’t answer. He just stood there, watching you, his eyes examining your body, and you could swear he was fighting with himself in his head. He clenched his fists, and you got scared. A big drunk shady man was standing there, and you were not sure what to expect. What does he want?

“Hey, come in, did you forget something?”

He made a step forward and closed the door behind him. Then took a gun from under his belt. You froze in place, waiting for something really bad. Instead, he put it on the little table next to the front door and started to walk towards you.  
You were scared, and he still haven’t said a word. With each step he made, you made a step back, until you reached the bed and just sat on it.

He came closer and stood right in front of you. You were expecting anything, but not a soft touch. He removed his gloves and caressed your cheek, you looked up at him. He had a tender smile.

You closed your eyes. No one ever gave you this feeling; the fear went away, now it just felt peaceful. Except that Drifter smelled like every shot he drank today, but that was your fault. He touched your lips with his thumb, you gave it a soft kiss. He made a small step closer, you spread your legs.

You could hear him breathing when he carefully took your chin and lifted it up. You opened your eyes and he kissed you. It was full of tenderness and warmth, you felt his beard tickling your face, his soft lips... you couldn’t get enough, you got lost in it. Drifter got down on one knee to be in the same height as you, put his fingers in your hair and pulled you closer. Without breaking the kiss, you put your arms on his shoulders; the bristly furry armor was on the way, but you managed to hug the man.

He stopped and looked at you.

“I was supposed to get this from ya first,” he said. You understood that he meant the Hunter’s kiss and it made you feel only regret.

“But you’re here now,” you whispered.

“I wanted to see ya again.”

You caressed his cheek, touching his scars softly. Drifter closed his eyes. You could say he was not used to tenderness too, but he enjoyed it.

“Want to stay the night?”

He smiled with a self-loathing face.

“If it’s not a trouble. I don’t think I’ll survive Transmat to my ship now.”

You nodded and helped him remove his armor and coat. He sat on the floor and put his shoes on the side.  
He looked incredibly normal now, just an Asian-style green shirt and pants, a headband, and socks. You went to the kitchen and brought him a fuzzy pill and water. He took it gratefully.

”Thanks, sister,” he made a sip. “We went a bit wild today.”

“A bit. But I never had so much fun like that.”

“I’ve had plenty of parties in my life, but this one was different. I knew I liked you.”

You sat next to him and put your head on his shoulder. He drank the hangover cure you gave him. It was so calm and peaceful, you didn’t want this moment to end. You spent some time in silence, then he asked you:

“Do ya like me? I know I’m not the hero in the shinin’ armor; a lot of people think I’m a bad guy, and I like to keep it that way. But what about you?”

You felt he was afraid of the answer. You turned to him and looked right into his eyes and said:

“I like you, Drifter, more than I want to admit.”

He chuckled softly. His smile made this night the brightest you ever had.

+++

When you woke up, it was already day. Despite remembering falling asleep on the floor with Drifter, you found yourself in the bed, carefully tucked with a blanket. Your Ghost, noticing that you woke up, flew closer.

“Good morning, guardian,” he greeted you and was ready to be sent away, but you replied:

“Good morning, Ghost, how are you?”

He processed the information and your tone, then happily answered:

“I feel great, glad to have you in a good mood!”

You smiled. Thanks to the pill you don’t have a hangover, last night was nice, and today can be even better.  
You made a breakfast, something you haven’t done since a while. Homemade coffee felt especially nice; you were thinking what you want to do today, when you saw a piece of paper stuck to your fridge. It said:

“Hey hotshot, decided to leave you an old-fashioned note from old-fashioned Drifter. Thanks for your warm welcome, I owe you. P.S. - you snore like a Cabal.”

You laughed, folded the paper, and hid it in your pocket. Then found new set of leather underarmor clothes, put on the snake ring, and left the apartment.  
It was a cold and grey day, you regretted to not take a coat, thinking that battle will warm you up. You rubbed your hands and went to the usual route for missions.

“Hello, guardian,” Zavala nodded when you accepted all bounties. “Glad to have you on board.”

“Don’t get yourself killed out there,” Banshee didn’t even look at you.

“Ha, It was made for you!” Shaxx encouraged you.

You planned to visit other planets too, but first you had to be done with the Tower. You smiled, slowly entering Drifter’s place. He was leaning on the railing, obviously bored. When he noticed you, his face showed the whole spectrum of emotions - happiness, shame, hangover. You guessed the pill didn't do much.

“Hey hotshot, brought ol’ Drifter a sandwich?”

“I brought something better.”

You made a step forward and gave him a kiss. He froze in place, then put his hand on your waist and pulled closer. You felt a little tickle down your stomach. Again.

It took you a moment so savor his soft lips, then you looked at him, he smiled.

“I like this new flavor.”

You turned to see the table with bounties. Arc ability, Envoy kills, motes banking, the usual. You put your hands on the table, examining them all, then heard:

“I hope ya will be careful today.”

“How will I get your best treatment then?”

You felt his hand on your hip, and his breathing down your neck, when he said:

“I’ll have a special one for ya, if you come back unharmed,” he whispered in your ear. You felt a shiver, you wanted him to grab you tighter. But instead you accepted the bounties and smiled to Drifter like an innocent lamb.

“I’m gonna think about it.”

###

You took your time doing bounties, trying to avoid unnecessary damage. When you came back home, it was already late.

“You did great today,” Ghost scanned you with his eye. “Nothing worrying about your health, you’re doing a good job!”

“What are you, my fitness coach now?” you chuckled.

“I’m just glad you’re feeling better.” Ghost kept quiet for a moment. “Is it because of him?”

You shrugged. Maybe.

“In this case his influence works good on you. I was not expecting you to get along with this...man.” Ghost was not sharing your feelings about Drifter. He knew what was going on with Lightbearer’s own children of the Traveler.

“Don’t judge me.”

“I’m not, just want you to be careful. He is known to be a shady individual.”

“I have nothing against that. Everyone has their dark secrets.”

“I don’t.”

You rolled your eyes, changed into sleeping t-shirt and turned off the light. You were almost asleep when you heard Ghost again.

“Drifter is calling you. Do I accept?”

You put lights back on and nodded.

“Hey hotshot, are you okay? Ya haven’t come for payment.” So cute, he already misses you.

“It’s late, I thought to come tomorrow.”

“Ah, well, I’m sorry then, see ya,” you wanted to hang up, but heard his voice again. “Are you very tired or, I don’t know, mildly tired?”

“Not too much, what’s up? Is it a couple-phone-talk-before-bed thing?”

“Naah, I’m too old for this shit. Just wanted to show ya somethin’, if you don’t mind.”

You were already putting on your clothes.

“I’ll be there in a bit.”

“Gotcha.”

Ghost ended the call and looked at you reproachfully. All you could say is:

“What?”

###

“Hello there,” Drifter greeted you with a smirk in his eyes. You could sell your soul for them.

“What you wanted to show me? You just literally pulled me from my cozy bed.”

“Oh, excuse me, I haven’t had a chance to know how cozy it is,” he laughed.

“Oh, well, maybe you will get one, and then you’ll never dare to call me like that again.” you parried. He looked at you with respect.

“You’re feisty, I love that.”

You smiled playfully. He continued:

“We’re going to my ship.”

“So, we’re gonna do it at your place?”

He grinned. Looks like he liked this atmosphere you two created - jokes, flirt, and care for each other. It was satisfying and piquant.

“Not yet. I have to clean there first.”

“So why are we going?”

“You’ll see.”

Drifter called in Transmat, and you teleported to the Derelict. It looked abandoned, as usual.

“You might want to add here some plants.”

“Do I look like a fuckin’ gardener?”

You both laughed.

He took your hand and helped to get up the stairs. There was a portal to the Reckoning in front of you. A second later you realized what he wants.

“Oh no no no,” you gasped. “You’re not gonna make me do that.”

“I will be with ya. Trust.”

“No.” you were ready to leave, but Drifter squeezed your hand, put it on his chest, then turned you to him and gave you a long, warm kiss. Your legs became weak.

“Do it for me.”

You looked at the portal. This place makes you feel nauseous, scared, and empty. Just like Taken. But you were not alone. And, you could always close your eyes, right?..

You sighed.

“Okay.”

“It’s gonna be alright.”

He pulled you closer with one arm, then jumped into the portal. You traveled together from his ship to the insides of the glowing planet.  
The Reckoning looked empty and white as snow; giant pyramid was hanging above the pit. You looked down. The vortex was suffocating, and you almost lost your balance. Drifter held you tight and didn’t let you fall.

“Easy there, hotshot. We’re gonna do it together.”

You turned away; your heart was beating so fast that you almost couldn’t hear the man. You don’t want to do this, it’s the worst... date... ever.

“It’s the worst date ever,” you said.

“I can see how this place can be unsettlin’, and there’s nothing wrong ‘bout that. But you got this.”

You looked at him. He reminded you about your toy, the cat with blue eyes. Suddenly you felt so safe and calm next to him, his confidence was unbreakable, he could destroy everything on his way to protect what’s important to him, and he will never hurt you. Ever.

You braced yourself.

“I’m ready.”

Drifter nodded, took your hand tight and you both jumped into the pit.  
You heard the wind whistling in your ears, the hissing Taken sounds, the smell of ozone, and the feeling of diving into dark and cold water. Your heart was coming out of your chest, but you didn’t close the eyes. You felt Drifter’s hand in yours, and he was not letting you go.  
A moment later it was over. You were falling from the sky to the platform below. You made a double jump and landed unharmed. The place looked exactly the same as above, with it’s strange architecture and ribbons.

“See, ain’t that hard,” Drifter was still holding your hand. “The only problem - this place sucks.”

You hugged him tight. He was surprised but responded. You stood like that for a while.

“Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it, kid. Now I need to know your other fears.”

“I’ll never tell you anything.” You smiled. “You’ll force me to swim in the waters of Titan. Oops, I said too much!”

He laughed and took a long look at you. You felt happy, you overcame your fear and you were here with someone very special to you.

“You are so beautiful,” Drifter touched your cheek. You blushed and looked down. “No, please, I mean it.”

You hugged him, the smell of his body was so dear; his strong arms grabbed you tighter, you felt him smiling. He started to hum the melody you heard before and you stood there until the dead of night.


	8. The Passion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so it's my first time writing something spicy, don't judge me too much!

It’s been some weeks since you and Drifter were together. People knew; and they avoided you at all costs. You were the badass shady couple, and everywhere you’ve been, you left a trail of danger. You drank in a bar like it’s the last day on Earth, accompanied Drifter on his missions (usually required stealing and killing), he taught you some tricks in Gambit. When guardians were coming to his lair, they could find you there, sitting on the table with bounties and playing with a jade coin.

One day a Warlock came for them.

“Heads up, girl,” he nodded to you. ”Have some serious missions?”

You checked for extra hard ones.

“Here you go, enjoy,” you let his Ghost to scan it. Warlock stood there for a second, then asked:

“Want to have a drink tonight?”

You looked around. Drifter went to see Zavala for something, and you were sure he won’t come back for some time. You knew how annoying Zavala could be.

You shrugged.

“Maybe. Have to check if I have plans with Drifter.”

Warlock widened his eyes.

“I heard rumors, is it true? You guys are together?” He looked at you with a smirk in his eyes. “You deserve better.”

You flared up.

“How would you know, virgin?” No one could say shit about Drifter. No one.

Warlock made a step closer.

“I don’t know what you mean, but in this room is only one virgin,” he grinned. “Want to change that? I bet this old fart can’t even make his dick working.”

You grabbed a knife from the sheath on your hip and in a moment it was on the throat of Warlock. He didn’t even blink.

“Touched the pain button, huh?”

You pressed the knife harder, little beads of blood fell down. Warlock was unshakable.

You still haven’t had any intimate moments with Drifter, but also it never felt necessary. You still felt the excitement every time he was around, he touched you with such passion, he whispered naughty things and jokes, and it was all part of your relationships. But you didn’t move past that, and you couldn’t say why. Maybe the problem was in you?..

While in your thoughts, you loosened the grip and Warlock caught this moment to grab your hands and quickly turn you backwards, pressing on the table. Your knife fell on the floor.  
He was unbelievably strong, you felt his bottom down there, and your hands behind your back. You felt surprised, angry and hopeless. You heard his whisper:

“Not so bald anymore? Your old man won’t save you now.”

You tried to scream, but no one came. This place was away from people, Drifter liked it that way. No one would sneak around. And no one does.

“Shh, chill out, you might even like it. Tell me, are you really innocent?”

You were not, but your last intercourse was when you were alive. But it doesn’t mean you are ready for a fucking rape. You screamed again. Nothing.

“Don’t want to answer? No problem, I’ll see it for myself.” with these words you felt him unzipping his pants. You closed the eyes.  
It’s not happening to you, it’s not happening to you.  
You tried to struggle, but the guy was really strong.  
You turned away and tears filled your eyes. How could this happen to you?...

A moment later you heard a gunshot. Warlock let go of your hands and you heard him fall on the floor. You looked at the entrance. Drifter’s gun was still smoking. His eyes were dark.

###

You were laying on Drifter’s lap; he caressed your hair. You both didn’t want to talk about what happened.

“Thank you.”

He didn’t answer. You felt he was on the edge, and you knew that he will hunt this Warlock over and over again, making his life a living nightmare. You took his hand in yours, he was shaking.

“Want to have a drink? It’s on me,” you tried to lighten the mood. You already felt better, knowing that Drifter is here, and everything is behind.

He looked at you, his eyes were still dark. You had a theory that it’s the touch of Taken makes them change the color. You thought “What else was touched by the Darkness?” You didn’t know, his heart could be rotten, but it’s still beating. And he is still in his clear mind. Kind of. 

“Are you okay, hotshot? I’m sorry I was not there earlier.”

“I’m fine. Thank you for rescuing me.”

“What did he tell ya?”

“He was just a dick, a strong and disgusting dick.” you decided not to tell him details.

Drifter looked away. You could say he blamed himself for not being there when needed. You gave him a soft kiss. He was hurt, you were too. But the fact that you’re together made you stronger.  
The more you kissed him, the more you felt him relieved. You bit his lip and licked it playfully, he pulled you closer. His tongue between your lips made you think about naughty things, and you felt aching feeling down your core. He was attractive and so passionate, you just couldn’t get enough of him. His beard tickled your cheek, you squeezed the collar of his coat, then went down to kiss his neck. He exhaled.

“Hey, hotshot, careful,” he chuckled softly. “I don’t want ya to jump to aftershock decisions.”

“You are my decision.” You looked at him with a glance full of sexual excitement. He bit his lip. He was fighting in his head again.

“What’s wrong?” You asked.

“I’m not sure you want...that,” Drifter looked at his hands. “I’m no hero, and if ya like to hold hands and drink in a bar, why change it?”

You felt destroyed. He just doesn’t want you. But he read your thoughts.

“Don’t take it personally, but are you sure you’re ready, sister?”

You looked around. The blood of Warlock was still on the floor. Probably on your back too.

“I want to have your special treatment.”

“Oh, really? Not afraid to be disappointed?”

“Why should I?”

“Ask me.”

He referred to the game.

“Truth or dare, Drifter?”

“Truth.” in your head you said “shit”.

“When last time you had sex?”

He chuckled, then sighed.

“A while ago. Decades? More? I can’t remember, never was a ladykiller.”

You just realized what a softie he was. With a mask of an ironic asshole people used to not dig deeper. But here was he, stripped to the bone. You loved every part of it.

“Well, me too. Last time I can’t even remember.” You picked up your knife from the floor. “I was alive. And it was someone I loved. But they betrayed me, and for their sins I was sent to the death mission. That’s how I died.“

He took your hand and squeezed it. His eyes became dark again.

“I’d kill them all if I could.” Your heart skipped a beat. “They don’t deserve you.”

“I don’t want you to kill, I want you to be with me.”

“I’m yours, hotshot. Like it or not.”

###

The bar was full, it was the weekend. A lot of people recognized you, familiar fireteam greeted you like an old friend. Hunter kissed you on the cheek and laughed when Drifter frowned.  
After shots of Io’s vodka, Drifter took a glass of whiskey, and you felt an urge to have a “girly” cocktail. Even if this cocktail was probably stronger than all the drinks you've ever had before.

You got tipsy quite fast and decided to dance a little. Drifter watched you closely while you made sexy moves with your hips. You danced for him, lifted your hands, touched your neck and lips, but never broke the eye contact. There was a fire between you. His eyes were dark again.

When the song was over, you came back and sat on Drifter’s lap. He put his hand on your knee.

“Having a good time?” You whispered in his ear, then bit it.

“You’re playing with fire, sister.”

“Flame me alive,” you touched his crotch with your leg. He pulled you closer and gave you a long kiss. You bit his lips; his hand went up your legs. You had the same dress as this other time. He loved it the most.

“Want to leave?”

You jumped on the floor, finished your drink, and led Drifter away from the bar. Your place was near.  
Ghost awkwardly tried not to look at you and disappeared after opening the door; you just tumbled into the flat. It was dark, but you were kissing Drifter like you’re kissing the hottest Darkness ever. He lifted you up, your legs were around him, and all you could feel is excitement and weakness for him.

He threw you on the bed; your hair was messy, you were tipsy. You crawled closer and took his gun from under the belt, it fell on the floor with a dull sound. Drifter removed his coat, and with every piece of clothing you were breathing deeper. You looked right in his eyes and bit your lips.  
When he was topless, you grabbed his hand and pulled him on the bed.  
You took the position above and removed your dress. You were naked, right in front of his hungry eyes, he squeezed your thigh with one hand and one of your breasts with another. You could feel how hard he is getting under you.

“What are ya doing with me, hotshot?”

You didn’t answer, just kissed him with all the passion you had, biting his lips and putting your tongue in his mouth. You led his hand to your crotch, you were wet. It drove him crazy.

Drifter pushed you and in one second you were under him. He kissed your neck, your shoulders, your chest and stomach, you were aching for more, and he didn’t stop. He went down, you could feel his hot breath, his strong hands on your thighs, then he pulled you closer. You moaned when his tongue touched you, it was a sensation. You closed your eyes and focused on the feelings; he was licking you until the last drop, kissing your inner thighs... then the fingers came in. Drifter was careful, trying not to hurt you, and you loved it. You spread your legs wider, he understood it as a signal that everything is going right. He added another finger, fucking you and licking at the same time. You moaned louder. You could feel his fingers inside, going in and out, and the tongue was making god knows which forbidden symbols Drifter knew.  
You were on the edge, he went faster. Just a moment, and the whole world was away, only you and him left. Your breath was broken and then you came, bending on the bed. The moan you made could be heard everywhere, but you didn’t care, you were all his.

“Good girl,” Drifter licked his fingers. “But we’re not done yet.”

You were powerless on the bed and looked at him with a drunk sexual glance.

“Fuck me.”

“You don’t have to ask twice,” with these words he turned you on the bed, putting you on your fours. You bent like a cat.  
He caressed your back, going slowly to your hair, then grabbed them and pulled you closer. You belonged to him.

You felt how he unzipped his pants. You were aching for it, but he took his time.

“Careful there, it might hurt a little,” he chuckled. You felt him slowly going in, and your back arced again. Heard him saying “oh fuck”.

“Own me, only you can do this,” you referred to the story before. Drifter was moving inside you slowly, but it took not long until he grabbed your hands behind your back and pulled your hair harder. You were so into it.  
You could hear him groaning quietly and it turned you on even more. You asked for being harder, and he fulfilled your wish. You could feel him down your core, going in and out, you were soaking for him. He went faster, your heart was coming out of chest, you bit your lips so you don’t moan so loud. He closed your mouth with his hand.  
Then he turned you to face him. His eyes were dark like the Darkness that consumed him a while ago. He was sweating and breathing deep. You put his hand on your throat. He squeezed it lightly, then harder, until it was almost impossible to breathe. He fucked you hard, looking right into your eyes. You were gasping for air and from excitement, he was fast, he was a wild animal, tearing you apart. He was rough, but you loved every bit of it. You knew that possibly you won’t be able to walk tomorrow, but you wanted it to never stop.  
Drifter bit your nipple; it was painful but so pleasant. At one moment you felt like you’re going to pass out, but then you felt his hand down your stomach. He was merciless, he played with your body like with a toy, and with his every move you were losing yourself.

“I’m...I’m gonna cum,” you looked at the Rogue Lightbearer with pleading eyes.

“Good, do it.” He fucked you harder, playing with your pleasure button with his fingers. “I want to hear you scream.”

“You’re a horrible person.”

“I know, but you like it, right?” he kissed you passionately, and you bit his lip so hard you tasted the blood.

“You’re wild, hotshot,” he licked the blood from his lips. ”I’m gonna tame you now.”

“You are doing this to me.”

He squeezed your throat harder so you couldn’t breathe. Just a moment, and you came, bending in the bed, letting Drifter even deeper. You saw his face when he did the same, you felt his fluids going inside you, he closed his eyes and groaned, holding you tighter. It was incredible.

###

“Finally, now I know how cozy this bed is,” Drifter was smoking a cigarette next to you. “I promise not to call ya for stupid reasons anymore.”

“It was not that cozy until you came over.”

He was holding you with one arm, you both were under the blanket, powerless. The smell in the room was specific - sex, Taken and nicotine. You put your head on his chest, he caressed your hair.

"Do we still continue the game?" 

"We can't stop now, can we?" You felt like Drifter didn't wanted it to end. You felt the same. "Maybe one day I'll tell ya my real name."

You kissed his chest, right were his heart was.

“I think I’m in love with you.”

He looked at you.

“It’s a dangerous feelin', especially if you have it about me.”

“I don’t care. You changed my life. You made me forget about bounties, you helped me overcome my fears, become more confident, and... gave me a hope. That I’m not alone. Made me feel loved.”

He kissed your head.

“You did this all yourself. I was here at the right time in the right place.”

You had a puff of his cigarette and stayed in silence for some time.

“I think I’m in love with you too, hotshot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, it's my first fic ever, and I'm not a native English speaker, so I'm very sorry about mistakes. This fic is supposed to be 8 chapters, so I hope you'll like it.


End file.
